The Forgotten Face Behind the Mask
by AwesomeTrinket
Summary: AnotherBlader finds a girl who seems so much like a very dear friend that ran away. What he doesn't know is that the girl and his friend have more in common then what it seems like at first... (Oneshot story)


_OH NOES I'VE STARTED MY FIRST ONESHOT STORY! WHAT HAVE I DONE?! Eh, sorry. As I was saying, this is about my friend, AnotherBlader, and my alt character, RobotSnowRose._

_**The Forgotten Face Behind the Mask**_

I'm just another Blader, literally, my name IS AnotherBlader. I knew another Blader (Why do I keep unintentionally using that pun) called RobotSnowRose. We killed monsters together and we were more then just grinders. When I was reset my skills, she would always volunteer to buy the Skill Reset Book and she would help me find fashion stuff. We were boyfriend and girlfriend.

One day an accident happened when someone got killed. He had a Blader's blade marks on his chest and the ones on the left were especially deep. Snow was a lefty so it looked like she did it but I knew she didn't do it, but to make sure she wasn't suspected, she got a mask that almost everyone wears, hiding her kind, reassuring blue eyes and shocking red hair and ran away someplace. Ever since then I was alone, grinding monsters with thejasonmach's buffs.

This morning I woke up in the Belos Inn, sighed, grabbed my Corala Rainbow Blades, ate some food, and headed out to the Coliseum to go kill. I was in a hurry, so I crashed into someone by accident.

"Ow!" I grunted, looking at who I crashed into. It was a girl about my level who wore the same mask Snow did. I just guessed it was a coincidence and helped her up.

"Thanks. What's the rush?" She asked, picking up my Corala Blades that I dropped when I crashed into her and gave it to me.

"Going to the Coliseum. What about you?" I asked, and surprisingly, she was going to the Coliseum too! We introduced ourselves (She's called Hyla) and we both began grinding in the second floor of the Coliseum because that's where all the good XP is, and she had the amazing hand-eye coordinance and strength of Snow. I stared as she killed the monsters with amazing speed.

"What? The girl asked when she saw my stare.

"Nothing. Just that your killing abilities remind me of a friend I lost." I muttered.

"I-I'm sorry about that. I'll try to keep my ability in check so you don't get sad memories again." She shook her head.

"It's OK, it's OK." I reassured her. Monsters began spawning so we had to slice and dice again, but it was all worth it when we got tons of White Wolf Tears after killing the boss. We could get Topaz Coins from them which means armor and accessories, or if we didn't need them we could sell them for 250k ely each tear or sell it in a stack of 25 for 2m ely.

Over time, I saw that she resembled Snow more and more. She wore dungeon armor only like Snow, she wore the same fashion as Snow, etc. She must have something related to Snow! I was dying to know what she had in relation to Snow, but I was too polite not to ask.

One day, Hyla came to me and said to follow her. So, I followed. When we arrived to where she wanted me to follow her to, we were at Orca Beach. Snow's favorite place.

"I...guess I should show you who I am am behind the mask." Hyla said, turning to face me. She put her hand on her mask, and took it off. I gasped.

It was Snow.

"Snow? I-I thought you ran away!" I exclaimed.

"I did, Blader. I ran away and made myself look like an ordinary person, so no one knows. By now they have forgotten about the murder, so it was safe to come out into the open, with my mask still on just to be safe." She told me.

"Oh Snow, I don't ever want to lose you again." I said, wrapping her in my arms.

"I don't ever want to lose you, either." Snow smiled.

"I've been waiting for the day that you would come back, because...RobotSnowRose Blader, will you marry me?" I asked, opening up a velvet box with a beautiful diamond ring inside.

"Oh...Of course!" She said, putting the ring on her finger, then kissing me.

That day we got married, with Snow having her mask on and going by the name as Hyla still, so only I know the true identity behind the mask.


End file.
